


【盾冬】【锤基】是谁动了我的头发（白雪公主AU

by Ollie_XIXIstucky



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollie_XIXIstucky/pseuds/Ollie_XIXIstucky
Summary: 一个关于Loki王子＆骑士Thor，Bucky王子（公主）＆巫师Steve的故事。





	1. 系正文！

**Author's Note:**

> 沙雕向 无良脑洞 是甜品。  
> （lof上这篇有配图！（不过番外的车都被吞了含泪来这边囤车 id是sebhamster17）

在很久很久以前，有两个神秘的国度。而这两个国度之间，似乎有着不同寻常的联系…

一天，远国的使者班纳，给阿斯嘉德国的Loki王子送来了一面魔镜——维基百镜。

使者说

“这面魔镜无所不知无所不晓，甚至能预知未来，具有裸眼3D效果、全方位360°立体音效及强大的语音功能，同时还能及公务娱乐于一身，居家必备的好宝物。”

Loki王子听着班纳使者天花乱坠的描述，半信半疑的向魔镜提出要求

“魔镜魔镜，请让我看到Thor女装的样子！”

一旁的骑士Thor惊慌失措，他一直不明白Loki王子为何总是针对他。

一道金光闪过骑士Thor的脸部，魔镜上变出现了一张长发飘飘的金发美人儿像。细看，原来正是骑士Thor的女装画像。

众人笑的前俯后仰，平日严肃认真的骑士Thor如此俊俏的一面实在难得一见。

Loki王子更是笑得失去了仪态。

他心花怒放地收下了远道而来使者的礼物，作为“回礼”，赐给了班纳使者金银财宝佰仟，使者也许下了“保修九百九十九年”的承诺。

有了此宝物，Loki王子便沉迷起娱乐来。他变着法儿捉弄Thor，放到皇宫大堂里，让魔镜呈现出骑士Thor跳踢踏舞的模样，惹得众人哈哈大笑。

那阵子骑士Thor脸上青一阵白一阵，好似那缤纷的万花筒。

一日，Loki王子一时兴起，问

“魔镜魔镜，谁是世界上最美的男子？”

结果偏离预想，魔镜上出现了一张Loki未曾见过的脸蛋，王子身后的女仆们都不由得深深吸了一口气，遭到Loki王子严厉的呵责。

“这是谁？”

“这是邻国布鲁克林国的Barnes王子，人称布鲁克林一枝花的Bucky Barnes，他是世界上最美的男子。”

“可恶。Thor！”

Loki王子召来了骑士Thor。

“在。”

“给我把这个家伙的脑袋取来。”

“王子陛下，这恐怕不妥。”

骑士Thor深知Loki王子的任性和三分钟热度。

“废话少说。”

于是骑士Thor只好骑上了白马，踏上了征途，打算途中再找借口糊弄过去。

当他走到离布鲁克林国不远的时候，正值遇到歇脚的路人。

路人们的聊天对话引起了他的注意

路人甲

“你听说了吗。布鲁克林最近好像发生了大事情。”

路人乙

“哪能不知道啊。布鲁克林国的Bucky王子摔断了手，全国上下都在讨论呢。”

路人丙

“我倒不知道，好伙计，快给我讲讲是怎么一回事？”

路人甲

“听说是Bucky王子练马时从马上摔下来了，左手给发狂的马儿不小心踏断了。啧啧，真是不幸。”

路人丙

“啊？太可惜了吧。Bucky王子可是远近闻名的大帅美人啊，没了一只手那可怎么办？”

路人乙

“哎好像是国王请来了一位聪明绝顶的机械师叫…Stank…噢！Tony Stark！对没错就是这个。他帮Bucky王子装上了一支金属手臂，可酷了。然后你们猜怎么着，Bucky王子把自己的断臂放到了寝室里，还带有一个精美玻璃框。”

路人甲

“惹，太诡异了吧，把断臂放到寝室了早晚能见到不会很奇怪吗？”

路人丙

“谁知道啊。话说您是怎么知道这么多内幕，真的假的？”

路人甲

“因为我舅舅的同事的表叔的弟弟的堂妹的侄女的邻居隔壁卖菜那位阿姨的女儿是布鲁克林国皇宫里的一名女仆，所以才知道这么多。”

“原来如此。”

Thor侧着耳朵听完了整段对话，甚至还下马跟他们喝了两杯。

这下有法子了。

半夜。骑士Thor潜进了皇宫，过程复杂但是由于我并不想写，所以跳过。最后他顺利拿到了那传说中带着玻璃框的王子断臂。

回到阿斯嘉德，Loki王子看着那一截断臂，嘴角微微抽动

“这是什么。”

“这是Bucky Barnes的手臂，王子陛下。”

“哦所以呢。你给我这个干嘛。”

“因为在半路Barnes的脑袋不幸神秘消失，所以我只能带来这个。”

“…算了。也差不多，说吧你想要什么奖赏。”

“想要您，我的王子陛下。”

“什么？”

“没有，我是说，为王子陛下您办事是我的荣幸，怎么可以因此讨奖赏呢。”

“嗯…你这样说的话那我就不赏了，回去吧。”

“是。”

Thor毕恭毕敬的退下了。

夜晚，Loki再一次问

“魔镜魔镜，谁是世界上最美丽的男子？”

“是Bucky Barnes王子，陛下。”

“过分。他不是已经去见上帝了吗，怎么。”

“很抱歉王子陛下，Barnes现在正生活得非常安稳快乐，另外，他还安装了一支金属臂，魅力指数有增无减。”

“岂有此理。Thor！！！”

“在！”

Thor赶到Loki王子面前，王子说

“你不是说他已经被你搞定了吗。”

“呃…也许是那失踪的断首重新长成了Bucky2”

“简直一派胡言！看来还是得让我自己亲自来。”

于是Loki王子在房间里捣鼓起了迷魂药。

通过魔镜了解到Bucky王子喜欢吃李子，于是他用迷魂药把这一个个紫色果子都泡了一遍，再备了几瓶迷魂喷雾，接着乔装打扮，来到了布鲁克林皇宫门口。

他用迷魂喷雾迷倒了并没有什么用的皇家士兵，随便换上了他们的衣装，找到了在寝室里看书的Bucky王子。

Bucky王子大吃一惊，Loki对他说这些李子是国王让他准备的。

Bucky王子没有多想便吃下了这些看起来多汁可口的果子，不一会儿便不省人事了。

Loki王子拿出预先准备的飞利浦剃头刀，往昏睡中的Bucky王子的脑袋上滋滋的胡乱刮一通，Bucky王子不幸的成为这小刀的阶下囚，本来柔顺亮滑的栗色长发也成了阴阳头。

Loki王子嘻嘻的离开了布鲁克林，回到了阿斯嘉德。

Bucky王子醒来之后，突然感觉脑瓜壳一凉，镜子一照，又给昏过去了。

女仆们闻声皆赶来，个个大惊失色，也纷纷昏倒在Bucky王子身边。

刚从邻国探望回来的国王听说了这件事，赶紧来安慰小皇子。

Bucky难过极了，这下他根本没法出门见人。国王也决心一定要找出罪魁祸首，让他受到应有的惩罚。

但是Bucky王子还是难过得不得了。

他大胆的请求国王用Stark先生制造的为重伤士兵延长寿命的冷冻柜把他冰冻起来，直到他的头发重新生长出来，再解冻。

国王拒绝了他，他怎么舍得自己的儿子在低温的冷冻柜里封存。

Bucky王子再三的请求，这样也许能让他更好过些。于是国王才勉强答应了他，但是三个月后无论头发长没长出来，他都要解冻。

于是Bucky王子换上了新衣服，走进了冷冻柜，王子进入了冬眠。

在阿斯嘉德国里，骑士Thor趁Loki王子不在皇宫的那天，偷偷潜进王子的房间，对着魔镜说

“魔镜魔镜，可不可以请你帮个忙？”

“请讲。”

“要是Loki王子问起谁是世界上最美的王子，无论如何请说是他。”

“那怎么行，我魔镜也是有职业道德的，要实话实说，不够漂亮就是不够漂亮。”

“如果你按照我说的做，我就派人给你弄一个鎏金镜框。”

“鎏金镜框啊…”

魔镜有些迟疑，Thor补充道

“如果你不按照我说的做，我就拿锤子把你敲得稀巴烂！”

“你敢？Loki王子不会放过你的。”

“哼，你都敢说他不是最美的我又有什么不敢的。”

“我…我有保修期！”

“你觉得碎成粉还能保修回来就请随意实话说吧。”

“……好吧。要再加鎏金镜架，带腿的那种。”

“成交。”

Thor与魔镜私下达成了协议。

Loki王子回国后，发现魔镜都变得金灿灿的，不得心生喜悦，问起

“魔镜魔镜，谁是世界上最美的男子？”

“当然是您了，我尊敬的Loki王子。”

Loki王子高兴满意地大笑。

可是这一次，魔镜并没没有撒谎，Bucky王子冰冻了，Loki王子自然是最美的那位。

与此同时，一位流浪巫师路过了布鲁克林。

流浪巫师名为Steve Rogers，拥有迷人的金色头发和上千种神秘的巫术，几乎无所不能的他厌倦了人情世俗，于是四处奔波，寻找着自己认为缺失了的东西。

他一心向善，喜欢帮助他人与无形之中。这一次，他听说了关于布鲁克林小王子的故事，决心去助他一把。

他隐身潜进了皇宫，找到了正在冰冻的Bucky王子，冰冻中的他，犹如古希腊神话里的天使。

他第一眼，便被这位动人的王子给震撼到。他第一次，知道自己丢失的东西到底是什么了，是爱。

他挥了挥手，停止了冰冻柜的运行。

Bucky王子长长的睫毛还挂着小水珠，缓缓睁开了眼，努力的寻找自己的意识。

他看到了一个穿着黑色斗篷的身影，脱下了宽大的斗篷帽，金色的头发晃了他的眼睛。

刚脱离冰冻状态的他只有意识回来了，四肢都不能动弹，也不能讲话。

他看着那个金发的家伙向自己一点点靠近，他出于本能想要呼喊，他并不知道后者想要对他做什么，不要是把他剩余的头发全部给剃光就好。

Steve发现这位冰雪王子醒了，碧绿清澈的眼眸迷惑了他的脑袋，使他不假思索的捧住了后者的脸，轻轻在他光溜溜的脑袋上轻吻一下，神奇的事情便发生了。

头发长出来了，像原本就在那儿一样。

Steve用手指在他白皙的脖侧点一下，Bucky王子便觉得身体暖和过来了，双腿一软扑到了巫师身上。

“Steve…”

年轻的巫师食指放到了Bucky王子的唇上制止了他说话，并且告诉王子他的名字，便消失得无影无踪。

他一直是做好事不留名的，但这次，他想让这位受助的人儿记住他的名字。

他就这样像一阵风一样消失了，Bucky王子惊慌失措的喊来了守卫。

顿时许多人涌进了房间。

国王让人给王子披上衣服，担心的询问道

“Bucky？你没事吧？”

“…我很好，父亲。”

“你的头发……怎么回事，这才不到一个星期？”

“Steve…是Steve”

“谁是Steve”

“Steve………”

Bucky王子不断重复着这个名字，意识渐渐又消失了。

阿斯嘉德的Loki王子得知自己已经是最美的男子后，便每天都特别快乐。他很少捉弄Thor了，也不再以恶作剧为乐了，反倒每天用魔镜观察民生，决定要认真起来了。

不过一天晚上，当他正在用魔镜观察国家道路的清洁情况时，女仆给他送来了水果小吃。Loki王子没来得及看清是什么，便吃下肚子里去了。

不一会儿，他觉得浑身燥热，脑袋昏昏沉沉。他叫来了女仆

“你给我吃了什么？”

“就是您放在寝室里的李子啊，我已经洗好切好给您了，王子殿下。”

等等，寝室里的李子…该死！该不会是他用来做实验那第一批李子吧，当时不知道混了什么弄成的与某药等同效果的迷魂李子。

不是应该早丢光了吗？我不至于人品坏到女仆要从垃圾堆里翻东西给我吃吧？

“你再说你在哪里找到的？”

“真的就是您寝室里的那些，我看您摆的整整齐齐以为是准备要吃的才…”（其实是上一次骑士Thor稍微给他整理的房间。）

“…混账…滚出去！”

Loki王子觉得身体在发烫，逐渐变得口渴难耐。

女仆不知道自己做错了什么，连滚带爬的撞出Loki王子的房间，乖乖的站在门口等候指令。

她分明听到Loki王子发出了奇怪的声响，单她不敢多想。

十几分钟，Loki王子在寝室内大喊

“去，把Thor给我叫过来！唔…哈…”

女仆疑惑的，不舒服不应该让医生来吗，为什么要让骑士Thor过来呢。不过王子的命令就照办吧。

骑士Thor得知Loki王子不舒服，便马不停蹄的赶到Loki王子的寝室里。

一开门，Thor便无所适从。

Loki王子的衣服褪掉了一半，半边光洁的肩膀袒露在空气中。大概是没有穿裤子吧，双腿紧紧夹着被子，正有规律的磨蹭着被子，嘴里发出呢喃不清的拟声词。

“Loki....王子您您…您…怎么了…”

Thro看到了这副景象，立马背过了身，深深的吞了一口口水。

“呃啊…Thor你过来。”

“不用了我就在这里，您有什么吩咐的请直说。”

“我的吩咐就是让你过来，直视我的眼睛，最根本的规矩你难道都忘了吗，骑士？”

“不敢…”

Thor挪动着走到床边，试图让目光仅仅对焦在Loki的脸上，即使那上面也满是情欲的模样。

“你知道我要让你干什么。主动点，你的机会到了。”

Loki王子竭力控制出嘴边的呻吟。

“是时候领取你的奖励了，我的骑士。”

Thor还不知道Loki王子到底怎么了，但是他也根本无法拒绝这样的要求，王子的命令是不可违的。

月明。星稀。留下了满床涟漪。

至于布鲁克林，Bucky王子解冻后几乎每天都在做噩梦。有时会梦见一把大大的刀子在他身后追着跑。有时会梦见从天而降的李子把他压得喘不过气来。

有时做噩梦，他无自主意识的砸床、翻滚，在金属手臂之下，一切棉纺织物显得脆弱不堪。

一次女仆听到Bucky王子晚上做噩梦打砸的声音，赶紧去制止，结果差点被Bucky王子徒手掐断了她的脖子。

Steve听说之后终究放心不下。他开始偷偷晚上进入Bucky王子的寝室，在隐身状态下躲在某个角落陪伴他入睡，也施了小魔法让他的梦变得更好。

Bucky的梦境开始多了那天陌生巫师的戏份。

第一天，他梦到和Steve在皇室花园牵手漫步。

第二天，他梦到和Steve在水池边拥抱。

第三天，他梦到和Steve坐在桃树下互相讲骚骚的小情话。

第四天，他梦到和Steve在餐桌上接吻，互相抢夺对方口中淡淡果酒的香味。

Bucky已经不敢入睡了。他不明白这个一面之交的巫师对他干了什么，他满脑子都是他，他害怕梦境里愈来愈过分的情景。

不过在Bucky王子与瞌睡虫的较量中，Bucky王子显然占了下风。

第五天，他梦到Steve在他的寝室褪去了他的衣装，在他的床上和自己温柔的做爱。

第二天他满头大汗的醒来，腰酸背痛的感觉仿佛真的有这么一回事。

这太诡异了。他觉得自己可能要爱上这个陌生的年轻巫师了。

明明自己是布鲁克林一枝花，身边满是美若天仙的姑娘们，但偏偏却对这个陌生巫师做了那样的梦。

他决定要调查一下这个叫Steve的男人和身边一切不寻常的事。

门外的女仆反映

“在王子陛下您进寝室不久后，总有一股妖风穿过回廊，连续五天亦是如此。而且您砸床的现象也少了。”

时间对上了，重视。

一楼巡逻的侍卫表示

“晚上偶尔会看见黑影蹿过房间。动物总是会莫名其妙的怪叫。”

他还从居民那了解到古代的巫师，都是法力强大且不可一世的。他们会的东西很多，其中包不包括隐身术呢，答案是肯定的。

Bucky王子当即在脑子里做了大胆的假设。

“这个年轻巫师是不是半夜潜到我的寝室里看着我睡觉并对我下了咒？”

次日晚，Bucky王子吩咐了女仆，若是感受到那股“风”，便在自己门外咳嗽两声让他知道，然后Bucky就回到寝室钻进了被子里。

洁白的枕头底下是一把镶嵌着宝珠的匕首。

他关了灯，房间一片死寂。

不一会儿，门外传来“咳咳”两声，Bucky王子便警惕起来了，悄悄把手伸到枕头底下。握住了匕首。

他尝试着问道

“Steve…是你吗。”

房间无人回答。

“如果是你的话，请你现身，我就不再追究你偷闯我寝室的事情了。”

还是鸦雀无声。

Bucky王子稍稍松了口气。哪有这么离谱的事情，简直不可思议，被一个在床边陌生人盯着看了一个星期，想想就瘆得慌，大概只是多想罢了。

Bucky王子合上眼，房间的空气似乎凝固了一般毫无生机。

他突然抽搐起来，双手大幅度的砸着，闹着。然后Bucky王子感觉一只手抚上了他的肩膀，他瞬间毛骨悚然，抓起匕首朝空气乱刺，像是刺中了什么，地板上出现了一朵小血花。

“是谁！快出来！”

他声音颤抖着，几乎变成了哭腔。

一个黑色身影出现在了床头，半跪着

“对不起，王子陛下。”

“你是谁！为什么要闯进我的寝室，你有什么目的！”

Bucky把刀子架到他的脖子上，严厉的质问。

黑影脱下了斗篷帽，熟悉的金色头发让Bucky不由得愣了一愣。

“Steve…？”

“是我，对不起让您受惊了。”

“你…来这里干什么，你是不是已经五天这样干了。”

“是的。”

巫师没有一丝要辩解的意思。

“为什么要这样做。”

“因为我担心你。我怕你会伤害到自己和他人。”

“担心我？呵，你是我的谁啊，为什么要担心我？”

Bucky王子放下了匕首，在意的看着他腰上被自己刺中的地方。Steve没有回答他这个问题，他也的确不是他的谁。他把手放到伤口上，伤口便神奇的恢复了。

“这么一说，我的梦也是你搞的鬼罗。哼，我就知道。”

Steve皱了皱眉，

“请允许我问一句，您梦到什么了？”

“你以为我真的会告诉你我梦到和你做爱了吗。”

Steve眼眸深了深，嘴角不经意的露出了一抹浅笑。Bucky王子真想钻到被窝里不出来见人，口真快啊Bucky！

“王子陛下，我想您有必要知道的就是，对，没错我在您的梦里做了手脚，我做的，只是让您可以梦到您心里深处最想得到的东西，希望这样能够让您睡的更安稳些。现在看来您最想要的…是我？”

Steve讲完还是忍不住笑了，他的直觉没有错。

Bucky瞪大了双眼，下一秒便毫无形象的钻到被窝里缩成一团。

“没有的事！我命令你现在马上离开，以后不要再过来！”

“王子陛下…我想我现在可以回答您之前的问题，担心你大概是因为我爱上您了吧。”

“闭嘴！我…我让你离开，你没听清楚吗！”

“…是。”

空气又变回一片静寂。可是Bucky王子躲在被窝里，心脏扑通扑通的剧烈跳动着，身体或许烫了几度。

巫师都是狡猾的家伙，不能信！

Bucky王子尝试让自己冷静下来，发现自己脑子里竟然全是那位金发的家伙。

什么啊，才见了不到三次，Bucky你就要如此轻率的喜欢上他吗？

Bucky王子质问自己。

但是他说的究竟是真是假。

冷静下来以后，Bucky王子想了一下自己，若不是他，也许他现在还在冷冻柜里与冰雪为友。而且他那么强大，为什么偏偏挑中自己了呢。但是他最近确实比以前更喜欢晒那暖呼呼的金色阳光了。呸，每个人都喜欢这样干！到底是怎么了呢。

Bucky放弃了脑袋里的斗争，如果他真的爱我，他就不会离开。

最后，Bucky王子只能得出这个结论。

他深深吸了一口气，对着干冷空气缓缓的说

“如果你还在的话，是的没错，我确实想要你，你呢。”

房间陷入了迷一样的安静。

太…太尴尬了！你到底在期待什么啊Bucky！你不会真的希望他还在房间里然后真像梦里一样让他褪去你的衣装，温柔的和你做爱吧？

Bucky王子心里愤愤的像，红晕悄悄爬上了他的脸颊。他拉高了被子，把盖住了自己的脸。

突然，柔软的床垫上传来了重物压下的感觉。

“当然，王子陛下，很乐意为您效劳。”

Bucky王子猛地拉下被子，一张硕大的俊脸就在他面前，深邃的蓝眼睛直望向他的心里

。他就那样坐在床头，弯下腰看着自己。

“干…干什么！吓死…”

还没等Bucky王子说完，年轻的巫师便堵上了他的唇。

亲爱的王子，不要轻易许下承诺啊，这不，把自己卖出去咯。

Bucky一边与他接吻，有点抗拒却又无力把他推开，Steve强势的感觉让他着迷。

这一夜，他们果真如梦里一般，温柔的做爱。

第二天早上，Bucky醒来发现枕边空无一人，自己身上也清爽光溜。

等…等一下？上帝，拜托告诉我我脖子上的点点红色只是蚊子咬出来的。

可恶的巫师，果真骗了色就跑了！Bucky心里恼怒地捶着地板。他整理好着装，刚一下床便忍不住腿软跪倒在地上。嘤。

他扶着床头柜站起，便发现了上面的纸条

“我今天会正式拜访您的国家，希望原谅我清晨无声的离去。不胜荣幸地与您度过美好的一晚。  
爱您  
Steve Rogers”

这个家伙…一本正经的表白让人很害羞啊！不过话说回来，Bucky王子发现自己连别人全名都还不知道便大方的献出了自己的贞操，未免有点…

他说要来拜访自己的国家又是怎么一回事呢。

Bucky王子召来了女仆给自己整理衣装，女仆同时也提醒他国王说今天有大事情，让他穿的隆重点。

女仆在为Bucky王子整理时，不经意看到点点痕迹，不小心笑出声。昨晚她们以为王子被神秘人欺负了，在房间里几次发出了“Oh god...Help...Umm…F”的声音。但王子有令不得打扰，嗯，看来是真的被欺负了呢。

截然不同的另一边。

Loki王子醒来睁开眼便看到脸前壮实的胸肌。

“Thor！！！！！！”

骑士Thor被这样一吼差点震破了耳膜。

“你他妈干了什么！？”

“唔…可能是干了你吧…”

刚睡醒的某人胡说八道着。

“Thor！！！”

Loki再一次发动狮子吼技能，一蹬脚把侧旁的人踹下了床。

Thor这才清醒了一点儿。

“抱抱…歉王子陛下！”

Thor揉揉摔疼的脊骨尾，

“你为什么会出现在我的床上！好大的胆子！”

Loki王子显然是记忆断片了。骑士Thor委屈极了，被骗色了还被骂

“是您主动的……”

“胡说！总之这件事没完，你要给我保密！”

“是…”

Thor捡起地上散落一地的衣服，整理衣服。Loki王子看着他后背的线条竟然有些出了神。Thor才想从大门出去，被王子喝住了。

“走窗户！”

“好的，王子陛下。”

骑士Thor闷闷不乐的从窗户跳了出去。

布鲁克林国里，Bucky穿了一身白金相映的的修身燕尾服，出现在皇宫大堂里。

国王牵住了他的小王子，给小王子介绍了特殊的来客。

“Bucky，这位是Steve Rogers巫师先生，他是远道而来探访我们国家的，快过来见见他。你刚刚解冻的时候一直念着他的名字。我想这之间一定有什么联系。”

每个国家都对巫师们很尊敬，他们经常来无影去无踪，但是每逢哪个国家出现了天灾人祸，他们总会即使出现，替那个国家祷告上天祈求天赐福音。但从来没有哪位巫师愿意现出真面目，高调的拜访哪个国家。

Bucky王子见到了Steve，相视一笑。Steve显然被这样打扮的Bucky王子再一次惊艳到了。Bucky不好意思的说

“父亲。是他替我把头发长出来了。”

“那么你们是认识的了？太好了。”

国王很高兴，邀请Steve参加皇宫晚宴。

晚宴上，国王致力邀请Steve巫师长驻在布鲁克林国，

“这恐怕会打扰您吧。”

“不会不会，你的到来是我们国家的福气。”

国王各种劝说，但是Steve都委婉拒绝了。他这次的拜访只是想了解更多关于Bucky王子的事情。

“留下来吧Steve。”

Bucky王子在吃东西的空闲中就这样说了一句。但是Steve立马就答应下来了

“竟然王子陛下这样说道，我就留下吧。希望不会给您们造成太多麻烦。”

空气突然变得沉默。

国王的笑容微微僵在脸上，别吧，难道这位年轻巫师看上我家Bucky了？

“啊总之你能留下来真是太好了。真该庆祝一番！”

国王举杯，Bucky王子和Steve巫师私下偷偷交换了暧昧的眼神，被国王尽收眼底。

Loki王子很快就听说了布鲁克林的事，赶紧找来了骑士Thor

“Thor！我听说他们国家来了个巫师，那他肯定迟早知道是我搞的鬼了，怎么办啊。”

“王子陛下别急。我觉得我们应该去道歉。”

“道歉？道歉有用拿皇家卫兵干嘛？”

“王子陛下，我相信布鲁克林的国王是很宽容大量的…”

“啊你说怎么办就怎么办吧。噢对，那Bucky的断臂你有没有保留。”

“当然了。”

于是Loki王子和骑士Thor低调的来到了布鲁克林，真诚的向他们道歉。（其实也只是Thor为Loki王子尽说好话，Loki只是站在一旁盯着Steve的鞋尖发呆。

“我们两国向来无冤无仇，为何Loki王子这次要这样对待我们的小王子呢。”

国王坐在宝座上质问，Bucky王子和Steve站在国王的同一侧，听着Thor的发言。

“我深感抱歉。是因为我们王子受了魔镜的影响，才作出如此行为，我们会及时销毁魔镜…”

“就这样的借口吗？那不然也让我把你的头发剃掉怎么样！？”Bucky王子有点情绪激动，就因为一面镜子就让他遭受如此恶作剧吗！

Steve拍了拍Bucky的后背，让他冷静下来。

“是我的错，我道歉。”Loki王子最终还是放下了不可一世的架子，十分真诚的说。

Steve稍稍凑到Bucky王子耳边

“亲爱的消消气。我有办法让他受到应有的惩罚，不要与他们正面冲突了。”

Bucky不习惯的听到了如此称呼，耳朵红了一下，还是点了点头。

Bucky王子清了清嗓子

“算了。不希望破了两国之间的和气，这件事就算了。”

Steve嘴里呢喃了一些咒语，Loki突然觉得脑袋刺痛了一下，没有在意。

得到原谅的Loki王子和Thor就回到了阿斯嘉德。

当天晚上，正当大家都准备入睡时，皇宫中突然传来了Loki王子的巨吼

“啊啊啊我的发际线！！！！！！”

Thor和女仆们赶到Loki王子的房间，只见Loki王子一个人坐在床上抱着脑袋，低声的轻啜着。

骑士Thor让女仆都离开了，他坐到Loki王子身边，犹豫了一下抱住了他的肩膀。

“怎么了王子陛下，我在，没事的。”

“我我我…我的发际线！我的发际线是不是没有了，你快给我看看！”

Thor亲了亲他的额头

“没有没有，还在呢。您很美，只是噩梦而已。”

Loki王子这时就像一只受惊的小猫，浑身都在发抖。Thor在适时安慰了他，给他温暖。

“只是噩梦…噩梦。”

这就是Steve的惩罚，一场噩梦。

第二日，在魔镜的嚎啕大哭之下，Loki下令将它砸的粉碎。


	2. 盾冬温柔（车

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 系车   
> 盾冬的美好夜晚续写。(ꈍᴗꈍ)

年轻的金发巫师很快爬上了王子的床，面对面的与王子激吻着，忘情极了。青涩的王子双手无力的搭在巫师的肩上，似乎想要找到些什么依靠，他觉得自己已经开始沉沦了。

这是他的初吻，也许会更深一层，这也将是他的初夜。为年轻的王子开苞这个重责落到了Steve巫师身上。

Steve的手探进了王子宽大的睡袍里，轻柔的抚摸着他身上每一处肌肤。Bucky王子从懂事以来就没有被人这样抚摸过了，他只得扭着腰迎合着Steve的抚摸。这个巫师仿佛在他身上玩弄起了魔法，不然为什么他指尖所到之处都像绽开了烟火，令Bucky兴奋不已，小声的低喘着。

Steve解开了Bucky腰间睡袍上几乎不能说结的结。因为Steve才触碰到那个结，就像礼物盒一样，Bucky唰——一下就被打开得一览无遗。

Steve一边忘情的亲吻着Bucky，一边褪去了他身上的覆盖物。很短时间，一件宽大的睡袍飞舞在半空中，又骤然降落在地板上。

Bucky变得光溜了，他紧闭着双腿，一只手害羞的捂住了裆部，那不属于人类的手也搭在了胸前，因情欲的感染身上白皙的皮肤统统变得粉红。Steve饱尝了一场视觉的盛宴，但那远远不够。

他忍不住惊叹

“王子陛下…您真美，比世上的任何东西还要美…”

“呃我…我没有吧……”

Bucky王子害羞的听着Steve对他高出天际的赞美，感到害羞极了。

“可是，您为什么要害羞呢，我们是要马上交合的人了。”

Bucky眨了眨眼，觉得更害羞了。这个金发的巫师仿佛要用眼神把他身上每一寸地方都舔遍，自己身上的衣物什么都没有了对方却还穿戴整齐，仿佛他现在只要整理整理衣角的皱褶马上就能出门远航。

“我…我没有衣服了，Steve。”

“那又如何。哦您这是在提醒我我也需要脱光对吗，抱歉抱歉，是我疏忽了。”

Steve侧了侧脑袋，像王子投出极好看的笑容。

“我不是那个意思…”

王子想要为自己并不是想看人家的裸体才这样讲作辩解，不过没有什么意义了，下一秒Steve的衣服就消失了。

“哇噢…”Bucky忍不住看了看Steve身下好看的玩意，想着待会这个东西就要进到自己屁股里了，可是它这么大，真的可以吗。想到这Bucky忍不住吞咽了一下口水。

“好了如果您不介意的话，我们…”

“呃好…好的。”

得到应允的Steve当即俯下身亲住了Bucky，Bucky也特别喜欢和Steve接吻，他喜欢Steve的味道，喜欢Steve用舌尖划过他的上颚，喜欢Steve柔软的唇瓣碾压过他的感觉，总之一切都喜欢得不得了。

Steve留下浅吻，继而又对着Bucky的侧颈发起了攻击。他像一只吸血鬼般在那光洁的皮肤上又吸又咬，留下点点红印。

他继续往下，把王子的两只手都拉过了头顶，用一只手禁锢着。Steve身下的硕大缓慢的摩擦着Bucky王子的，惹得后者一阵轻颤。Steve还顺着Bucky的手臂往下亲吻，最后在王子胸前的小果流连忘返。他衔住一边的突起，舌尖轻柔的在上面打转，然后又用力的吮吸，发出啜啜的声音，仿佛真的要想吸出点什么来。

“Steve…哈啊…别……我…我不是女人…”

“我知道，王子陛下。”

“停止用那个…那个称号…唔…叫我…叫我Bucky…”

“Bucky…”

Steve说话时喷出的气息尽数喷在名字主人的身上。

Steve想要继续往下，但是Bucky紧紧交叉着腿部，像给Steve锁上了大门。他想要更进一步，但是王子却迟迟不肯为他打开双腿，也许他是真的害羞。Steve安慰自己。

“Bucky…好Bucky…把腿打开，来吧。”

Steve哄着，Bucky紧紧咬着下唇，微微颤抖着，他有点害怕。

Steve挑了挑眉，一件黑色蓬蓬裙落到了Bucky身上，这像极了皇室宴会里女孩儿们穿的。这下Bucky看起来就跟洋娃娃一个样儿了，惊呼了一声

“这…Steve我不是女人…”

“那你打开腿让我好好看看你男生的地方。”Steve笑着，在Bucky腰间揉了一把。

Bucky有点介意身上的裙子，但是有裙子的掩护，也敢张开了腿。

Steve往下探进了手，在厚重的裙子里翻找，像在找极神秘的大礼。幸运的是，他找到了。他握住Bucky尺寸也不小的阴茎上下运动着时Bucky忍不住轻声尖叫了。

Steve舔了舔唇，也钻到了裙子里头。Bucky看不到他在干什么，有点兴奋的喘着气，胸膛随着上下起伏。突然Bucky觉得自己的阴茎被一个极润滑的地方吸住了，

“呃啊啊…”

Bucky的钢铁手臂攥紧了被子，头往后仰着。

天啊…这太…这太美妙了。

这并不简单，Steve钻进裙子后便后悔了。他在烦琐的裙子翻来翻去，好不容易才找到那个地方。但这当然不能让Bucky发现，他也是要面子的啊。

他毫不犹豫的含住了前端，舌尖一次一次重重碾压过，在铃口处打转，舌尖有节奏的探着。他虔诚的舔过柱身，不时在上面留下自己的轻吻，继而又含住了沉甸甸的囊袋，轻柔的吮吸。

他真的特别喜欢Bucky，喜欢得不得了。

Bucky的轻喘变成了小声的呻吟。这些声音像小猫的爪子一样挠在Steve心上。

他抬起来Bucky的臀部，寻来了枕头垫在Bucky身下，把他的腿架到了自己身上，然后便舔上了Bucky身下紧密的小嘴。

Bucky惊讶的抓住裙角

“啊…Steve…不要舔那里…”

“…”

“不要…很脏…”

Bucky觉得很爽，但是他也觉得难堪极了，声音带上了哭腔。

“噢我的小王子…您怎么会脏呢。”

裙子消失了。Steve并不想承认厚重的裙子让他呼吸不过来。

Steve从Bucky腿间探起头，在Bucky腿根温柔的亲吻。

“可是…是必须这样的吗Steve”

Bucky还是第一次和男人做爱，并不知道太多的细节。

Steve笑了笑，没有说什么，低头继续专心舔起来。他舔过每一分皱褶，舌尖努力的探进，Bucky被舔的尖叫。

Steve觉得自己的工作已经足够到位了，也因为自己身下硬得爆炸，他不想再等了。

他尝试着探进手指，被润湿过了的小穴很快的接纳了他一根两根三根的手指。Bucky正惊叹着自己身体的变化，又被Steve的手指操得舒服无话可说。

Steve抽出了手指，贪婪的小嘴一张一合，极力的邀请。但Bucky并不知道自己身下的媚态，只知道很痒很痒，不过Steve一定能有方法帮他解决。

Steve亲在他耳边，用着近乎气声说道

“告诉我，您的梦里我是怎样进入您的体内，是像这样吗？”

Steve毫不留情的往小嘴挤进了自己的阴茎，内壁很快就热情的裹上来了。Bucky正想回答，一下子吃疼的瞪大了眼睛，嘴稍稍张开的汲取空气。

“疼…”

他刚刚觉得三根手指的入侵还是自己能接受的程度，但Steve的阴茎比起那手指可就是大巫见小巫了。Bucky觉得下身像要被撕裂的疼，但好在他还能在忍受这个。

Steve又往里探进了一点点，Bucky不敢相信的，原来还没到吗？

“请您忍耐一下，很快了。”

Steve把头埋到Bucky颈窝里，拱起了背部，一口气把全部的柱身都挺进了Bucky体内。

…

“呼吸…Bucky…请您呼吸。”

第一次被开苞的王子觉得难以适从，这太超过了。他咬住了Steve的肩膀，小声的低啜

“Steve…我好疼…”

“对不起…很快就没事了。”

Steve深深的埋在Bucky体内，他不敢动，起码要让他适应了自己。他轻吻着Bucky的侧颈，想要给他安慰。

Bucky尝试的夹紧，惹得身上的人深深的吸气。Bucky觉得好点儿了，

“我觉得我…可以了”

“您确定吗。”

Bucky不知道自己无形中在折磨着Steve

“嗯。”

Steve便开始小幅度的挺弄着，双手撑在Bucky脑袋两边。Bucky开始还觉得有点儿难以忍受，但是快感很快就如期而来了。

他人类的那只手紧紧抓着Steve的背部，扭腰迎合着Steve的动作。

这感觉对了，Steve足够温柔的操弄着，跟Bucky梦里一样，温柔而细腻。

…

不知道过了几轮之后，Bucky已经累到动弹不得。Steve还好，只是他内疚着一次不小心没把握好，弄在了Bucky里面，他得收拾自己的烂摊子。但Bucky已经昏昏欲睡了。

Steve坐起来，想要给Bucky拿干净毛巾，刚离开床，Bucky就跟受惊的小猫一样拉住了他的手

“你不要走…”

“我不走…我要给您清理，对不起Bucky…”Steve在床边蹲下，亲了亲Bucky的额头。

“为什么…我很开心”Bucky微笑着，眼睛半睁，声音也因为持续尖叫变得沙哑。

“因为我没有控制好自己。”Steve没想过把Bucky弄疼的，但是他确实弄疼了他。

“…请你抱我去洗澡吧…”两人身上都沾染了不少对方或自己的精液，黏糊糊的在身上很不舒服。

“我的荣幸，王子陛下。”Steve把Bucky拦腰抱起，Bucky惬意的靠在他身上。Steve把他抱到了浴室里，往浴缸放满了冷水。

“Bucky，您先站着好吗。”

Bucky呢喃着说好，半靠在Steve身上。Steve把手掌轻轻放到水面上，水面突起一圈圈涟漪，水温便上升了。他把Bucky抱到了水里，圈着后者坐下了。水温刚刚好，Steve用水浇到Bucky的身上，洗洗的擦着，轻轻的说

“我可以让您不那么难受。"

“不要魔法。”Bucky努了努嘴。

“为什么，我不想让您难受。”Steve揉捏着Bucky酸疼的腰部，把Bucky半长的头发绕到一边，自己的下巴搁到了他肩上。

“Steive…我没有在难受。我想要自己体验那种感觉…”Bucky眯着眼睛，享受着Steve的按摩。

“我爱你Bucky。”

“我也爱你，Steve。”

然后他们在水中接起吻来。


	3. 锤基涟漪（车！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 也是扩写的小破车啦。(❁´︶`❁)

“骑士，你还在等什么？”

Loki王子单手撑着身体的重量，居高临下的看着半跪在床尾，脑袋紧紧低下的骑士。

Thor吞咽着口水

“王子，您知道…这样不行。”

“为什么不行呢。”

Loki翻身移动到床尾，以迅雷不及掩耳之势抽走了Thor腰间的佩剑，那锋利的佩剑在月光的照耀下闪着冷光。

Loki把它架到了Thor的脖子上，冷冷的说

“这是命令。”

骑士Thor轻轻的叹了口气，缓缓的说

“曾经，有一份真挚的爱情摆在我面前，我没有好好珍惜…”

呸，不对。重来

骑士Thor轻轻的叹了口气，缓缓的说

“一切听从王子殿下您的命令。”

Loki把剑移到了Thor衣领最顶的那颗扣子上，

“解开它。”

Thor解开了，然后停下了。

“当然不是只解开这一个！愚蠢的土拨鼠。”

Loki王子翻了个白眼，“现在把你自己脱光。”

骑士Thor惊愕了两秒钟，也照做了。

分明的肌肉线条使Loki王子移不开眼睛，正从上往下用眼神帮害羞得通红的骑士洗礼之时，才发现Thor最宝贝的地方被两只大手挡住了视线。

“…”

“把手拿开，Thor”

“王子…”

“命令，命令。”

Thor也照做了。

Loki忍不住发出了一声口哨声。用佩剑指在了床上靠近床尾的地方，

“现在上床，到这儿来，跪着。”

Thor统统照做了，他跪在Loki王子的床上，低头看着被子上极好看的花纹，双手依旧固执的挡住了自己宝贝。

Loki王子的床柔软得像棉花一样，Thor觉得自己要陷进去了，一直陷进不应该的地方。

这可是他平日里想都不敢想的。他也许是除Loki外第一个上到Loki床上的人。

“是不是我要一句一句讲你才会执行我的命令。”

Loki王子半眯着眼睛看着面前这个跪着的但是却像做了错事的大孩子，明明他现在在分糖吃哎！把自己都给分出去了呢。

“是的王子陛下。”Thor头都不敢抬的。

他的视线范围已经出现了Loki王子那白皙的双腿，继续往上看他不知道会看到什么让自己失去意志的东西。

“那好。Thor骑士，我命令你操我。用我喜欢的方式。”

Loki把紧夹着的腿张开了些许，甚至伸出了右脚，脚趾不安分的在Thor胸前打着转儿，不时戳弄下那粉嫩的挺起。

“…王子陛下！”Thor耳朵红红，呼吸开始加快。

Loki显得有些不耐烦了：这个不开窍的玩意比国王收藏室里的老古董还要食古不化，自己都已经这样了还是不肯动起手，难道是想要帮他口的硬邦邦了然后自己把那根玩意塞到自己屁股里吗？

可是他真的很想要，想要得不得了。

Loki像动物那样儿的手脚并用爬到了Thor面前，光滑的屁股一览无遗。好家伙，原来被子底下一直是真空的。

Thor看着他一点一点向自己靠近，像老虎捕猎般的姿态。

Loki王子纤细的手指挑起了Thor的下巴，迫使Thor与自己对视

“你不就是因为我是个王子才对我毕恭毕敬的吗。那好，从现在开始，你是王子，我来当你的骑士。在我的床上，游戏就是这么个玩法，懂？”

Thor瞪大了眼睛，不知所措的，他已经硬到发疼了。

他不知道Loki王子是怎么了，他一向玩性很大，天知道这是不是对他这名骑士的考验。若是他真的那么干了，干了他的主子？那真够他死十回了。

但是管他妈的，能做王子身上的风流鬼，足矣。

于是把心那么一横，闭着眼睛亲上了王子的唇，那张平日用来说出极尊贵的话，说出的话都是能成为后世传承的前人的劝诫的嘴巴，现在正在被Thor努力讨好着。Thor分明感觉到了Loki嘴角的笑意，心也就沉下了一点儿。

他们的深吻很急促，那架势跟打仗似的，看谁先把对方口里的空气抢夺完毕。两个人对望着，眼里烧满了渴望的欲火，他们的舌一次又一次的卷上对方的，流出的银丝顺着嘴角流到了Loki的脖颈上。

Thor的手由保护着宝贝的姿态变成了伺候宝贝的状态，缓缓的上下撸动着。

Loki握住了他的手腕，把那刚刚触碰过宝贝的手指头逐个舔过，每根手指头都变得亮晶晶了。

他拉着Thor的手送到了自己的臀部上。送到那个紧密的入口。

“弄进来，王子陛下。”

Loki似笑非笑的抬头看着Thor，他总是这样，让人分不清虚实。

Thor犹犹豫豫的探进了食指，生疏的经验不能指引他前进的方向，他只能毫无章法的戳弄着Loki身后的小洞。

“王子陛下，我看您该是个小处男吧。”Loki语气里不知是满意还是讥讽。

被一语道破的Thor显得窘迫，他怎么会有跟男人做爱的经验！

不过胜在他学习天赋异禀，在凭靠着“就把自己的大玩意儿塞到那个小口里然后运动起来让Loki王子开心。”的大纲下，又伸进了一根手指。

相比之下，Loki显得很主动了。紧密的穴口尽情的绞着Thor指骨分明的手指，尽力的邀请着一切。

等到Thor能够把四根手指都进出自如以后，Loki王子呼吸早已紊乱了。

Thor随即把Loki压倒在床垫上，扶着大腿抬起了Loki的屁股，用宝贝顶住了那入口

“王子我…”Thor再三确认。

“干…赶快…唔…赶快进来！”

Thor得到应允便长驱直入了。

“呃啊啊…疼…”

Loki王子的哭腔敲在了Thor心上。

“对…对不起…我这就…”

Thor满怀歉意的想要往后退，他就知道这样不对。

“你敢出去我他妈就撕了你的宝贝…唔哈…”

Loki眼睛红红，双手紧攥着身下的被子。

于是Thor扶住了Loki的大腿根，开始深入浅出。

他学习能力真的很强，很快就掌握到了让Loki王子开心的技巧，逐渐掌握得如鱼得水。

正当Thor醉情于这种欲仙欲死的感觉之时，Loki却向他吼道“给我停下你的…啊哈…停下你的大家伙！”

Thor一下子从天堂被下来，Loki王子该是回复了意志，现在要把他碎尸万段了。

“Thor，你好大的胆子！”

“对对对不起…王子陛下…”

“我跟你说，我后悔了！”

“真的很对不起…”

Thor只能念念不舍的把还深埋在Loki体内的玩意往外退，可是Loki却阻止了他。

“王子您…”

“游戏应该这样玩。”

Loki双腿缠住了Thor的腰杆，助力把他往后一推，以居高临下的姿态看着Thor，不过Thor粗壮的大家伙就从Loki身下的小嘴滑出来了。

“我依旧是骑士，你，当我的马。”

Loki刚刚假装的怒气一扫而空，又换上了嬉皮笑脸。

天啊这个贪玩的家伙…Thor想着，刚刚他的心脏快要从他的嘴里飞出来了，宝贝也差点萎掉。

Loki好像发现了Thor脸上难看的表情，他伸手拍了拍宝贝的头部，随即俯下身用脸对着那形状好看的大玩意儿

“歪。歪？醒醒！太阳要出来，马儿要继续工作啦！”

然后低头含住了宝贝，Thor一个激灵挺起身，宝贝也跟着惯性插到了Loki喉咙更深的地方，引起了后者强烈的不适。

“对不起……王子陛下，真的不能…啊…真的不能这样子…”

Thor半推着Loki的肩膀，想让他停下。虽然这让他爽到不行。

“唔唔唔…”

Loki王子含着小Thor，似乎想要说点什么。最后他深深一吸，最后离开时还发出了一声水润的“啵——”。

他似乎想要把Thor的魂儿吸出来。

Thor大口大口的穿喘着粗气

“马儿准备好咯。”

Loki这样讲着，用那热的发烫的粗东西顶对准了自己的小穴，然后缓缓坐下。

Loki果真像骑马一般，一上一下的骑着别致的坐骑，眼里尽是享受。他咬紧了自己下唇。

Thor还在讶异于他的动作，只得不知所措的扶住了Loki纤细的腰杆，突然Loki连声尖叫了一阵

“怎…怎么了？”是不是我弄疼他了？Thor想

“等…你不要动啊…噢噢啊…”

Loki像是被戳弄到了哪个奇怪的点子上。一下子变得兴奋不已。他一次又一次的调整角度，终于摸透了那个奇异的角度。

他像发现了新大陆。奇怪，怎么能那样舒服呢。

很快，他顺着这新大陆让自己迎来了高潮，白浊弄到了Thor结实的腹肌上。Thor几乎是不收控制的用手指揩了一点儿自己身上的白浊，放进了嘴边细细品尝了起来。

啊，是皇家的味道。

“呀！你干什么！”

Loki惊奇的看着他的动作，不过接下来瞬时收缩的甬道可就让Thor苦不堪言了。小Thor感受到了湿滑的小道夹紧了他，纯情的小处男哪里经得起这样的刺激，赶紧挣扎着退出。

“干什么！弄在里面就好啦。”Loki扶稳了Thor的腿根，不让他有后退之路

“不不不不行…”Thor频频摇头

“不要动！”

“不…王子我…”

“啧！看我们的马儿不听话了！”Loki戏谑的说

“求您了…”Thor声音颤抖着，他已经不能忍受不了多久了。

“不 许 动。”Loki一字一顿的

下一秒，Thor便释放在了里面。白浊充满了Loki身下的小嘴，小嘴说吃不了那么多，便从边缘溜了出来。

Loki颤抖着，承受着这“惊涛骇浪”。

他累极了，扭了扭腰，倒在Thor身上。

他对着Thor的耳边

“我亲爱的骑士，干的不错。”

便缓缓合上了眼。

Thor还在大口的喘气，他回味着刚刚发生的不可思议的一切，心里又喜又怕。

完犊子，等他醒来，我大概就要和这个世界说再见了吧。


	4. 沙雕番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一点点沙雕陈述，一点点科学组和一点点剧情补充，后面微生子，避雷？੧ᐛ੭

我是魔镜。

跟我的名字一样，我是一面镜子，怎么说呢，就是具有魔力的那种。很酷对吧，我还有一个很酷的名字，叫维基百镜。哎，先不要港话噢，我知道是很酷，请不要说出来，我会害羞的。

不久之前，我不知道从哪里被人找出来，我也不记得了，镜面上足足有三厘米厚的陈年旧尘啊！你说我是魔镜怎么不知道自己在哪？拜托，知道又能怎样，我没手没脚，能跑到哪儿？

然后我的第一任主人叫班纳，他是个很好的人类，他超级超级聪明，以至于镜面一擦开我发现身边都是些高级的器械玩意儿。他把我找到了，帮我清理干净，还给我涂了漆，是我很喜欢的树干的颜色。

但是我开口感谢他的时候，他差点儿吓得把我摔到地上，差点儿粉身碎骨呦！是我的错。

我就发现他好像喜欢那个布鲁克林国的机械师，叫什么托尼的。我就看了一看，呦嚯，主人有眼光！那家伙眼睛大大睫毛长长屁股翘翘，是个美人儿，噢不，他是男的。我是说，那又怎么样呢，爱情是没有性别的。（单身几百年魔镜如是说）

然后我们就踏上了寻找布鲁克林国的道路。不过我们似乎走反了。

一般来说，没有被问到，我是不允许讲话的。谁也不愿意在路上看到一面哔哩吧啦猛讲话的镜子吧，我这样做的话寿命可能就会短十几年了。所以我也不能告诉主人我们来到了错误的国家，阿斯嘉德国。

可是主人，您为什么就把我送出去了嘤。

他把我交到了一位名叫洛基的王子手上，我第一眼见到他是很开心的，因为他真的辣爆了！他们问了我问题，我都如实回答了。

他们问了我谁是最美的男子，我马上就想到了布鲁克林国的巴基王子，我说的都是实话！如果那时候我们没去错国家，一切都不一样了！（心里捶地因为我没有手。）

很快我受到了威胁，洛基王子的骑士，托尔。他很强壮，身上一块一块的肌肉吓刹人。

他跟我说一定要对洛基王子说他才是最美的人。那怎么行！作为魔镜我是要有职业素养的！啊你说我为什么后来改口了？因为我真的很想要鎏金镜框啊。（被打）

然后洛基王子开始用我来查看民生，我是很乐意干这个事情的，所以他就一直把我放在他的寝室里了。其实偷偷和你们港噢，他有时会叫我放托尔骑士的沐浴画面！嘻嘻，真是羞死个镜子了。

然后一天晚上，洛基王子吃错了东西，我本想提醒他的，但是那时我被盖住了，对，洛基王子特别贴心的防止我弄脏给我定制了极好看的布，平时我会被盖起来。

是啦我很感激，但是说真的真的有点喘不过气来了。不过多大点事儿，我还是能看到世界。

接着洛基王子就…他就…他就！和托尔，上了床！（超小声）哇，我在角落差点就流鼻血了！不对吼，我没有鼻子。

那个激烈，叫的那个惨啊。啧啧，我也想…不对，我也没有…啊好烦！我什么都没有！嘤！

然后后来洛基王子有时也会找我重温那天晚上的情况，我心里是很拒绝的，但是我能有什么法儿呢，吃人口软拿人手软。

明明骑士托尔有很勤快的来王子的房间，干嘛还要重温惹！可能是第一次吧。对了，洛基王子嘲笑人托尔小处男，呵，他自己何尝不是！我差点没给笑出来。

然后就是…噢嘘…王子过来了，我要安静了。等等，他为什么拿着锤子，看起来好凶。

等等！！？！哎哎哎喂！！我不是梳妆镜啊！等等你们怎么回事！放下锤子好好讲话不行吗…！！拜托他们要砸了我！！你们，你们看着的快救救我啊喂，我不是真的能保修的！！洛基王子！！啊啊拜托了最多我每天主动给您放托尔的裸…

（魔镜，卒）

 

  
我，是布鲁克林的国王。

我发现我的小儿子跟一个巫师来往很密切，我有点担心。

我对Bucky的礼仪一向很严格，我从没有允许他能够内八走路的。我批评了他，但是他好像累极了，我也不想再因此或许责备他。

他应该是个早就过了叛逆期的孩子了吧，我是这样想的。但是他会为了巫师的事情向我顶撞。我很伤心。

如果说他们两个真的有什么交集的话，我希望他们能对我坦诚相对。如果真的真的是如我所想，我也只能对他们给予支持。只是，我还幻想过Bucky能给我生个白白胖胖的小孙子呢。

（保持微笑，两行清泪从国王脸上划过）

 

我是一名皇宫女仆我为巴基王子服务。

实话讲，我站Stucky的。

我很喜欢那个新来的巫师大人，我是指崇拜。他很强大，也很帅气，他可以保护我们的国家和我们的王子。

我知道他和巴基王子在秘密谈恋爱。有的早上，我去帮巴基王子收拾房间的时候，巴基王子我嘱咐我不要乱说话。作为一个仆人这也是我的职责。

所以我会面不改色的收拾好地板上散落一地的衣服，会面不改色的整理好床上乱七八糟的用具，会面不改色的把沾上男人精液的床单洗干净，会面不改色的晚上站在巴基王子门外捂住自己的耳朵，会面不改色的帮满身吻痕的巴基王子整理好着装。

这，是我的日常工作。

哔哩吧啦滴啦哒啦咘咘卡吧吧哒咘滴咔——————————————————————

①

“父皇，我想和Steve在一起，我爱他。”

早餐桌上，Bucky淡淡的说出这句话。国王看起来一点也不惊讶，这倒是让Steve惊讶了。

“我尊重你的选择，Bucky。”国王喝了一口热茶。

“国王您的意思是…”Steve不敢相信自己的耳朵。

他原本以为这会很困难的，为此Steve还和Bucky有了第一次争吵。

Bucky红着眼睛向他吼，“难道我们要一辈子偷偷摸摸然后你看着我娶上别国的公主让着我们在床上像和你那样做爱你就给我们给予祝贺当上我们孩子的教父然后天天在我旁边像个没事人一样的过着你的生活吗？我不能忍受这个，绝对不能。”

“Bucky…皇室需要继承人。”

“我知道啊！那你他妈为什么要出现在我面前！”

Steve根本吵不过他，他也不想要和Bucky做无谓的争吵。他已经做好了最坏的打算，要是到时国王生气了，他可以抹去国王的那段记忆，抹掉Bucky的记忆，然后离开。

但是国王却。

“孩子，你的生活掌握在你的手上。最多我和你母后再努力一下？”

“父皇…！”

Bucky的心都快跳出喉咙了国王却还在打趣儿。

“哈哈哈，总之，无论如何我会支持你的选择。”

“那么…”Steve紧张的攥着拳头，手心已经充满了汗。

“去挑个好日子吧。”

———————————————————————

②（雷。生子预警。）

Loki王子举着两管浅蓝色液体。

“你是说？喝了这个能让男性产下子嗣？”

“是的，王子陛下。”一名红发的女士拖着一身好看的黑色长裙，双手叉在胸前“准确的来说，是能够使同性的结合有所改变。”

“不可能，男性是不可能生孩子的。”

Loki王子毫不相信。

“喝下这个之后身体会有微妙的变化，一旦喝下无可改变。不过我可以保证，这是真的。”

天知道那是不是布鲁克林送过来的奇怪药水。

Thor凑到王子耳边，

“这位女士来自的国度我调查了一下，似乎是真的。”

“干嘛干嘛，想哄我喝这个然后真的给你生一个吗，啧啧Thor啊Thor，想都别想！”

“…王子，嘘…”

Loki扫视了一下周围，不少人捂着嘴笑了，不过他们那点小九九早就在王国上下传开了。

“不管您信或不信，我只是受人所托的。”

Loki半信半疑的摇晃了一下那两管诡异的蓝色药水，收下了。

半年之后的某一天，阿斯嘉德国突然传来了Loki王子又一次咆哮

“Thor！！！我的天，真的假的？！”

Loki听着医生一字一句的说着注意事项，“恭喜王子，您有喜了。”的几字在脑内回荡。

不久，布鲁克林同样传来了喜讯。

 

END.


End file.
